


What sir wants, sir gets

by Enigel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: cabinpres_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt <cite>Something - anything - around the line "Martin, you're not seriously asking me to call you sir..?"</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	What sir wants, sir gets

"I'm not... asking, as such. We're off duty. This is an informal occasion-"

"Now that's an understatement."

"I was merely... making a suggestion."

"And your suggestion happens to include my calling you 'sir', while I'm busy..."

"Yes, all right, forget it, no need to kill what's left of the mood."

"Martin, what I was trying to point out was that as fantastically capable and very good at... well, anything as I am, even I can't do two entirely different things with my mouth - at the same time."

"..."

"Are you all right, Martin? I haven't seen you so red-faced since you shook Hester Macauley's hand."

"No, no, I mean yes, I'm fine. It's just, um, didn't mean _that_ thing, I meant... the other. Thing."

"Ah. That's a lot more biologically feasible, and I might even be amenable to the suggestion. But just to make sure I know what I'm consenting to here - do you mean that I should call you 'sir' while I bugger you senseless and pound you into that lovely mattress?"

"... Yes."

"Martin, all that blood shouldn't be going to your _face_."

"Douglas!"

"It's all right. _Sir_. I can fix that. With your permission, sir?"

"Nnngh."

"I quite agree, sir."


End file.
